Many electronic circuits, such as amplifier circuits, utilize differential pairs to transfer signals. A cable containing a twisted pair of wires is one known means for transferring a differential signal. While the cable containing a twisted pair of wires offers good noise immunity, it is impractical in the world of microelectronics. Runners routed side by side on a printed circuit board have typically been used in the routing of differential signals in microelectronics circuits. FIG. 1 shows the routing of a differential pair 100 formed of runners 102, 104 routed side by side on printed circuit board 106 and coupled to electronic component 108. However the parallel lines 102, 104 tend to pick up signals from adjacent circuitry thus leading to noise on the line. If the two lines absorb noise from different sources, the signal can become unbalanced and the difference in the noise levels can pass through to the amplifier stage.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved differential pair for use in electronic circuits.